Link
Link (リンク Rinku,) is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vasts lands, helps anyone he meets struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he gains the power needed to thwart his main enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. He has, in fact, existed in multiple incarnations. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) After several feats of rescuing Hyrule and the lovely Princess Zelda from the forces of evil, Link become well renowned as a legendary hero. Things got even better when Zelda finally wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Sadly, on their wedding day, they had just become husband and wife when Ganondorf showed up AGAIN! And what was more tragic was that this time, Ganondorf was victorious, and only Link and Zelda managed to escape from him. After this, Link and Zelda teamed up with the heroes to take down the villains and save the Multi-Universe. Now Link is nowhere near below showing the forces of evil who's boss as punishment for ruining his and Zelda's special day! Ultimate Story Link became part of the story as one of the 100 heroes chosen to take part in a special test for Lisa. Around this time, he met Fox and became good friends with him. Later on, both him and Fox were chosen as the top 8 heroes to take part in the Ultimate Destiny. During the first Ultimate Story, he was became part of the Gym Leaders for Lisa's Pokemon League. He was assigned to represent Celadon City. After Lisa dissolved her Pokemon League, all of her students retired from being Gym Leaders. Afterwards, Link did not play any more important roles in the story for the first story as well as the Missing Link. He did, however, play a major role in the Ultimate Story special known as the Legend of the Clashing Sisters. In this story, Link woke up one morning to discover that he bore one of the pieces of the Triforce. He went over to Hyrule Castle to talk about this with Zelda. Upon his arrival, she revealed to him that she bore one of the other pieces of the Triforce. They both came to the conclusion that someone tried to steal the Triforce. Shortly afterwards, they were informed that Ganondorf was freed from his convictions by an evil witch with long black hair. This was then followed by a young fairy revealing herself to them. She introduced herself as Glentina and revealed that the "evil witch" that they were informed about was her sister, Malbella. She then told Link and Zelda the sad story about her clan being wiped out by her own sister and how they spent many eons clashing ceaselessly. Through them, she was able to find out that her sister wanted their precious treasure, the Triforce and began to take the blame for what they are going through. Link and Zelda showed no malice or ill-feelings towards Glentina and were even more saddened by her story. From there, they decided to team up with her to put a stop to their enemies before they could reclaim the Triforce. He had also made some cameo appearances in the Ultimate Story's side stories, like Return to Hyrule, in which he went missing. Fox was anxious to find him again and he sent out his close friends to help look for him since he wasn't able to receive his telepathy because Hyrule was being enveloped by Darkness caused by an evil witch. He later reunited with Misty, Knuckles and Rogue while in the Sacred Grove. Rouge took a great liking to him, much to his dismay. They even had a run in with a bunch of monkeys that Misty named after the characters from the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO cartoon. They even took on the voices of the characters from the cartoon when communicating with them via telepathy. He soon met up with Fox and the others who've separated into three groups attempting to rescue him. Amy especially became very excited upon finally meeting him. Despite him being a silent protagonist in nearly everything that he had appeared in, Link is shown to be very talkative throughout the entire story as is seen talking a lot to his friends as well as many other people. Link is also shown to be a bit snarky towards his enemies, which is something that he had developed from his friends, but he is always very serious. He has a strong sense of justice and he expresses that a lot in how he talks. He does tend to loosen up whenever he is around those that he is closest to. Even though his friends of the Celestial Winx love to be around him, he never thinks of himself as a lady's man and would always think of all the girls that he is closest to as nothing more than just close friends. Besides, the girls of the Celestial Winx would tend to think of him as a little brother and love him as though he is. Obviously, he is shown to be very respectful towards women as are many of the guys in his massive group of friends and allies. Fairies of Kalos Link and Zelda were called out on an assignment from Prof. Oak to investigate Kalos and the mysterious Fairy-type Pokémon. Link's Pokemon 90-Shellder.png|Shellder 212-Scizor.png|Scizor Link's Minun.png|Minun 123-Scyther.png|Scyther 214Heracross OS anime.png|Heracross 286-Breloom.png|Breloom 77-Ponyta.png|Epona 234-Stantler.png|Stantler 275-Shiftry.png|Shiftry 85-Dodrio.png|Dodrio 178-Xatu.png|Xatu 324-Torkoal.png|Torkoal 28-Sandslash.png|Sandslash 207-Gligar.png|Gligar 304-Aron.png|Aron 83-Farfetch'd.png|Farfetch'd 222-Corsola.png|Corsola 348-Armaldo.png|Armaldo 398-Staraptor.png|Staraptor 521-Unfezant.png|Unfezant 663-Talonflame.png|Talonflame 475-Gallade.png|Gallade 625-Bisharp.png|Bisharp 681-Aegislash (Shield).png|Aegislash 470-Leafeon.png|Leafeon 506-Lillipup.png|Lillipup 667-Litleo.png|Colin 418-Buizel.png|Buizel 617-Accelgor.png|Accelgor 695-Heliolisk.png|Heliolisk 404-Luxio.png|Luxio 564-Tirtouga.png|Tirtouga 673-Gogoat.png|Ordon 445-Garchomp.png|Garchomp 530-Excadrill.png|Excadrill 715-Noivern.png|Noivern The Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero of Courage 4000 years prior to the Ultimate Story, Link lived as a young boy who was a citizen of the floating island of Skyloft. At the beginning of the story, he had a dream about a massive creature and a voice telling him that he has a destiny to fulfill. He was soon woken up by a blue Loftwing who belonged to his good friend, Zelda. It dropped off a letter to remind him that he was to meet with her at the Statue of the Goddess. Shortly afterwards, Link and Zelda were able to meet at the statue where they conversed a little. A little after that, Zelda's father, Gaepora, arrived while giving the Celestial Winx a tour of the entire place. They had a chance to meet the girls, to which Stella took a great liking to Link, causing her to chase him around until she was able to get her hands on him, literally. Zelda, worried that Link may not do so well during the Winged Ceremony, attempted to have him do a few minute practice run, however, his Loftwing went missing, so the girls jumped into the chance to help him look for it. From Bloom, he was able to find out that a witness saw Groose and his goons, a few guys that tend to give Link a hard time, chased after a crimson Loftwing, which was a rare breed of Loftwings and one that belonged to him. He confronted the trio of delinquents and tried to get answers out of them, but they refused to talk. Zelda also went up to confront the muscle bound oaf bag, then he and his cronies left without them saying anything. Zelda went off on her Loftwing to continue looking around. The girls reunited with Link to reveal that someone at the academy did know about what had happened to Link's Loftwing but was intimidated by Groose and his cronies into talking, but thanks to the girls and another student named Pipit, he was able to gather the courage to tell them what he knew, so Link went off to find where his Loftwing was stashed away. With the help of Tecna's digital map, he was able to find a cliffside where he and Zelda found his Loftwing stashed away. Link thankfully freed his bird but before he and Zelda left to return for the Ceremony, Zelda chatted with him about what could be below the cloud barrier. They soon mounted their Loftwings and flew back to the top part of Skyloft. After another run-in with Groose, the ceremony began with Link competing against Groose and his cronies. The ceremony consisted of the participants chasing after the statuette with the person to grab it winning the competition. The 3 lunkheads Link competed against didn't make it easy for him, but persisted relentlessly with the girls cheering him on. Link was able to grab the statuette and he completed the ceremony with Zelda. After the ceremony was over, Link and Zelda got caught in the middle of the Celestial Winx's group hug. Then the 2 went out flying together. They had their moment as they flew around the sky, however, that special moment was cut short when they were both whisked away by a mysterious black tornado. Link did all he could but passed out. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the Celestial Winx shouting "Believix Convergence Bubble". The Epic Journey of Destiny After he lost consciousness, he had a dream about seeing a mysterious figure telling him about his destiny, then he and Zelda were falling. Link tried to reach out for her but was then eaten by the same massive beast that he kept seeing over and over again in his dreams. He woke up instantaneously from his dream, on his bed with Gaepora right beside him. Link then told Gaepora about what had happened. He was told by the headmaster that the storm he witnessed was no ordinary storm and had also mentioned that the girls left after they brought back Link to take care of some other matters and would most likely not return until the next morning. After Gaepora left, Link heard a strange noise from outside his bedroom. He walked out to find the mysterious figure that he just saw in his dream. It drifted away as he got close to it and he chased after it. It led him to the Statue of the Goddess, to which it opened up a secret chamber within it. There, he found a sword embedded within a stone. The figure introduced itself as Fi and asked him to remove the sword from the stone. He was hesitant at first, but then Fi mentions to him about Zelda, who was tossed out of the sky, and that she would take part in a destiny that he is to and if he were to accept his destiny, then he would be able to find her. From there, he accepted the sword and held it up. Fi accepted him as her master and bestowed on to him a tablet with an emerald on it. The next morning, he donned the Knight's uniform, which consisted of the iconic green tunic of the Zelda universe, then he set off on his adventure. As he was setting off on his adventure, he was able to meet up with the girls again, but saw their Believix forms for the first time. They introduced themselves as the Celestial Winx: Loyal Servants of the Great Wizard. He thanked the girls for saving him the day before, but the girls were saddened that they couldn't save Zelda. Link assured them that there wasn't anything they could have done about her. The girls then told him that they arrived in his world in search of Malicet's minions who had also arrived in that world. Shortly after returning Link to Skyloft, the girls found the minions and fought against them. The fought went on late, late into the night until a bright light pierced a hole into the clouds. The minions then made their way towards that hole. The girls couldn't chase after them as they were exhausted from fighting and rested for the night. From there, Link and the girls decided to travel with each other as their destination was the same place. So, they made their way towards the newly formed hole in the clouds. Affiliations in the Story Best friends-Fox, Misty, Krystal, Falco, Zelda, Glentina, Brock, Erika, Cilan, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla, Jak, Anakin, Obi-wan The ReBoot Multiuniverse Link, Zelda/Sheik, and his younger counterpart were recruited by Master Hand to defend the Smash System from Daemon and her viral cronies. He did give Marth some envy as they were better rivals on who was the better hero/swordsman. Their conflicts had to constantly be extinguished, though they had no choice but to work together at one point. In the Desert Port System, 78 infected Guardians fought the duo off; however, they were as weak as the Wire Frames as Akari and Game & Watch worked the kinks at the Super Computer. Link and Marth won almost effortlessly and they seemed to have bonded...at least a little. His younger counterpart also worked alongside other heroes, including Fox, Enzo, and Frisket. They were in a Game as they had to find the User in Edge as they infiltrated a Shinra power plant, and confronted the One-Winged Angel. Young Link rebooted as a Cloud lookalike using his Buster Sword to assist the guys. He won after he and Fox convinced Enzo to leave the Game instead of being trapped in it and leaving his friends and family behind. The war was won overall thanks to Samus and Mewtwo. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Link was the main man hailing from the Kokiri Forest. Somehow, he met Zelda II there as well as her seven Pokémon (Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu, Meowth, Sandshrew, and Scyther). They assisted him on his quest to save Hyrule, while first reversing the curse over the forest. Along the way, he teamed up with more recruits as his adventure progressed. From the Grass/Bug-Types in the woods, to the Fire/Rock/Ground-Types off Death Mountain, as well as many others. He was unfortunate he couldn't save Zelda as she hurriedly escaped with Impa, as well as unknowingly opened the Sacred Realm to Ganondorf. Seven years later, he awakened as the Hero of Time and resumed his misadventures; however, he only met up with Nidorino and Nidoqueen helping him escape from the Redeads' respawning. The Poison Pins revealed that, upon Link's and Zelda II's desperation for survivors, they were still alive, just disbanded since Ganon's raid in Hyrule Castle. Link's arrival in Kakariko Village, and beyond, has bestowed a sense of hope to all the stranglers, and thus joined him on his cause as the new Hero of Time. However, not all of them were so welcoming; Sneasel, and later Kabutops, challenged Link to a duel to sharpen his skills and prove to them he's Hyrule's true savior. When he won, he also earned more respect from the distressed inhabitants, human or no. They were even there to aid him reverse the curses on all the Temples and enduring Ganon's terrors. Even when he was at times hindered when his emotions got the best of him, whether it'd be sadness, loneliness, or even rage; they always provided him comfort and camaraderie. Later on, as he awakened three Sages and met with more Pokémon, he was hit unconscious by the darkness from the well. It wasn't until Zelda II and her Dark-Types that reversed the curse before he awakened, only to find his partner gravely ill. He proceeded to the last dungeon on his own, though he was first caught then mesmerized by the Gerudos. Mewtwo consulted and talked some sense into him, that he understood his infatuation, though they must stick together and prosper as they focus on the mission. It was mostly due to his seven-year hiatus that didn't allow him to mature naturally, thus his moment of weakness. Returning to his senses, he resumed the journey, and soon reunited with Zelda II before they faced Twinrova and their brainwashed bodyguard. Finally, all 6 Sages were awakened and the Pokémon were ready to fight Ganon, but at a hefty price: Zelda was imprisoned along with the valiant creatures. Zelda II thought they had fallen into the massive lava pit and hadn't survived the ordeal, but Link assured her they could just be imprisoned. To prove this, the heroes searched for them, and the princess, as they dispelled the barriers; however, he decided to take the final fight alone as destiny wanted him to. As the calling of the Hero of Time, it often left Zelda II and her teammates excluded and irritated by it, though she understood during that moment. He emerged victorious and Ganon was sealed away. Though it was sad that everyone had to return to their lost time and go their separate ways, reducing them to the measly vessels they once were. It wasn't entirely true since they'd be stronger than before. But that never happened...yet. The Lost Legend of Namira Moments after Zelda sent Link, Navi, and Zelda II back to the Temple of Time, he laid out each of the Medallions around the Pedestal and he was about to rest the Master Sword. Until Impa interrupted him, asking him if that's truly what he wants to do. She said she doesn't have to be played with by fate anymore since his duties are finished, so he can live his life the way he WANTS to not SUPPOSED to. Indecisive, Link just closed the Door of Time, using the Fairy Ocarina he gave to Zelda II, giving back the Spiritual Stones and still carrying the Master Sword. At Dampe's old shed, the place they'd shared in his adult journey, they said goodbye to Navi when she decided to live in the forest, being that he's a grown Hylian. However, he witnessed later of Zelda II's perilous nightmares of him being chained, then soon be seduced by a mysterious Gerudo woman in a dark chamber. It disturbed her, and he soon found the Market and the Castle being repaired by her Pokémon and the Kakariko carpenters. Impa met with them and she suggested to help Zelda II combat her worst fears. However, her teachings didn't seem to work on reinterpreting her dream. In fact, it was worse, as Link was completely under the Gerudo's seductive spell, longing for her body. Link went with Zelda II again along with Impa toward the Death Mountain Trail once more, coaxing her to dive deeper into her dream. She revealed she barely heard the succubus' name, Namira, much to her horror. As she recalled she was one of the Sheikah that witnessed her imprisonment. She was also one of the surviving people that recalled Namira's, aka The Goddess of the Sands', true intentions, to mesmerize male victims and make them the Gerudo's slaves, primarily the Hylians. Impa led a search party and was one of the spies enlisted by the King, thus she witnessed the horror. She later on alerted Nabooru and the other Sages while Link and Zelda II looked for some clues of Namira's arrival and influence affecting the land. Though Link, for some odd reasons, seemed rather fascinated hearing about her. Link then rescued the ranch, after it was being shredded by the 2 Peahats. The Normal-Types panicked with Malon, Talon, Ingo and their livestock, but he and the Pokémon fought them off. She was glad that they had done their part, though no one was sure why monsters began to run amok after Ganondorf was sealed. He and Zelda II guessed that Namira was behind it, but there was hardly anything to support their claim. Then she noticed that Link seemed saddened and no longer has a fairy. She offered to have them talk within her personal quarters, and she said that he doesn't have to leave his life and the ranch behind if he doesn't want to; he's always welcome here anytime, and as long as he's happy, he can stay and won't need to return to the past. That he must follow his heart and what is most important to him. Due to Malon's realization that Epona could be pregnant, Zelda II let Link ride her Rapidash throughout Hyrule. And Malon reminded him that she never wants him to go, and he's always welcome here if he needs someone to consult with. Thanks to Nabooru who offered the Mask of Truth, Link and Zelda II deciphered more of the Gossip Stones, one of them said that brainwashing magic was used beyond the desert. They then went to Kakariko Village and spoke to each of the townsfolk of their affairs with the Gerudo. Most of them seemed disgusted or startled, but one in particular, the Potion Shop owner, actually remembered his pleasant experience with them, specifically the Gerudo's dance of seduction, alluring him in. Listening to his story, Link seemed even more curious of Namira's involvement, much to his partner's appall. Eventually, he agreed that the Gerudo, and their goddess, should never be taken lightly, and they expanded their search to Goron City and Zora's Domain. The inhabitants there either never met the Gerudo before or were just as angered, especially Darunia who had a personal outrage with them and King Zora who felt they give him the chills, much like Ganondorf's curse and his own icy imprisonment. He warned Link to beware of sinking under their seduction affecting him. Oddly enough, their nightmares came true. Link was alone at the entrance to the Temple of Time, and he was sulking, worrying that Zelda would reject him when he makes the decision to stay in the future instead of going with her request. Later on, he noticed a lone Gerudo dancer and she noticed and appreciated all his heroic actions, and she was completely aspired by him. So, as a reward for his valiance, she had decided to do the sacred Gerudo dance that was handed down from the distant generations specially made for him. With that, she assured Link she's no longer alone, and with her, he'll find his true belonging in his own place and time; in this case, where Link would fall for her indefinitely. While watching her mesmerizing dance, and with Zelda II's haunting premonitions, he realized that she was actually Namira in living flesh and blood. He willingly succumbed to her, and even embraced and kissed her passionately, without any ridicule. He mindlessly followed her deep into the desert. It was later implied that since he holds the Triforce of Courage, it seemed to be it's polar opposite, Fear, resonating into Zelda II's subconscious mind, causing Namira to feed off her worst nightmares and seducing Link as well. Massive Spoilers Ahead! Mewtwo and Zelda II eventually wound up at Namira's central chamber while Link was in bondage at the rear wall. He watched Namira hypnotize him with her dance, and she implanted suggestions into his submissive mind, chanting to him that he must obey her, that her desires are his orders, and that he should eternally be bound as her slave. But...it wasn't until Zelda II intervened as she screeched for Link to stop and snap out of her thrall. Somehow, it worked, as he began to fight something within his mind, breaking her hold. Mewtwo concluded that the Hero of Time, in general, won't agree with her methods of power and lust to the Gerudo. In her rage, as well as Zelda II's, they were in a lethal scrimmage. Until she was critically wounded by her fatal blows with her scimitars and her lethal energy spheres, as well as her agility outmaneuvering her. Zelda II and Mewtwo were ultimately at her mercy. Until a Light Arrow struck Namira's back, causing her to falter from its heavenly might, as well as shock from Link's betrayal. With the Triforce of Courage fully alit, his heart and mind were pure as he helped Zelda II back on her feet, after using the Goddess' portion to heal her wounds. Link was at first distracted as Namira resumed her enticing belly dance, though Zelda II was on the warpath on slaying her in cold blood with another Spin Attack. He held her back, telling her to wait for the right moment. Namira opened fire with a plasma sphere as large as a 50-foot radius and had it being deflected by both vortexes in conjunction with the Master Sword and longsword. It was just enough force to overwhelm Namira, and with her blind hatred, Zelda II kept on slicing her abdomen until it was flowing with immense blood loss. In her last words, she threatens to have her revenge on Link for all his treachery, as if Zelda II never heard that before, technically from Ganondorf. With the fight over, Link lamented on how and why he fell for her influence, as he was empty and depressed when the princess wanted him to return to the past. He grew more curious and fascinated every time Namira was described, and with her offer, he was tempted by it. Utilizing his weakness, he went along with her to become her love slave. His sorrowful reveries were interrupted when Mewtwo laid dying. The nightmare was almost over, and he never wanted to lose such a valuable friend. He scrounged through his tunic till he found a bottle containing a red fairy which revived him. Reunited, they eventually dematerialized from Namira's slave and love-making turf. In the waking world, he soon woke up, unrestrained and lying on a comforting pillow with Nabooru and Mewtwo by his side. The Pokémon monitored his brain waves closely, and he wanted to erase all the residue by casting Amnesia on him, though there'd be some Confusion at times, and he'll be sharper within a few days. By the time he was teleported to the vast fields, he saw Impa and the two Zeldas waiting for him. He was nearly knocked over as the Trainer had an emotional embrace with him. He then sincerely apologized to the princess in a remorseful manner, hoping for forgiveness. Letting go of her inner turmoil, she gladly accepted, then they began to kiss. He told her that he finally found his true belonging, to be by her side. With that, he and Zelda II were welcome to stay. Together, they held hands as they entered through the entryway before nightfall. A day later, he met up with Zelda II at Dampe's hut, ready to conquer the Shadow Temple with her and the Dark-Types. She also told him that if things don't work between him and the new Queen, he'll always have Zelda II by his side. He greatly appreciated it. Prior to their adventure, he laid the Master Sword to rest, and it never transported him back thanks to Celebi. He then decreed to himself that the blade of evil's bane shall be ready when the time comes; he soon attained a longsword crafted by the workers in Kakariko Village. Powers Super Slash - '''Link delivers a powerful strike with his sword '''Din's Fire - '''summons a divine fire to damage enemies '''Farore's Wind - '''summons a divine wind to be used for warping '''Nayru's Love - '''summons a protective barrier of divine energy '''Fire Arrow - '''Link shoots an arrow enchanted by fire magic '''Ice Arrow - '''Link shoots an arrow enchanted by ice magic '''Light Arrow - '''Link shoots an arrow enchanted by light magic '''Transformational Masks: From Termina, as a kid, he developed the Masks consisting of a Deku Shrub, Goron, Zora, and a dark wielder known as the Fierce Deity. Ocarina of Time: As a departing gift from Zelda, he possessed a sacred instrument which telepathically communicates with Saria, changes the weather and sunlight, manipulates time (in Termina), and warps him to certain spots around Hyrule. It can also turn into other instruments while Link uses the Transformational Masks around Termina. Dark Mirror: He uses this to materialize into the Light/Dark Worlds without changing his physical appearance. Lens of Truth: With this, he could see thru illusions, particularly obstacles/enemies that are disguised to the casual eye. Triforce of Courage: Not only he was chosen to wield it, but it possesses him to have immense fortitude as well as determination to save those he holds dear. With the help from the Great Fairy, it also increased his stamina. Silver/Golden Gauntlets: Enables him to move things that're too heavy for him. Mirror Shield: Deflects elemental attacks as well as sunlight. Wolf Link: By exposure to the Twilight air, he turns into a wolf; however, he can't use items. Gallery Link_Hyrule_Warriors.png link.JPG link attack.JPG link fan art.JPG link is back.JPG link looking on.JPG link looks.JPG link pose.JPG link ready sword.JPG link shocked.JPG link sly.JPG link super slash.PNG|SUPER SLASH! link with light arrow.JPG link yikes.JPG link full view pose.jpg link smile.gif link ready to shoot.gif link fire arrow.gif|FIRE ARROW! link ice arrow.gif|ICE ARROW! link light arrow.gif|LIGHT ARROW! Link_2_(Captain_N).png SS Link Running Model.png Link_SSBU.png Blade-lock_link-and-ganon2_3442.png Hearttoheart.jpg|Link sits with Mewtwo as he receives a deep talk of his moment of weakness, infatuation. Gerudovalley.jpg|Link has been mesmerized by the Gerudo and transformed into his Gerudo armor and dealing with Mewtwo. castleescape.jpg|Link and Zelda escape from a collapsing tower while Houndoom rips a ReDead. darklink.jpg|Link deals with his darker self, and Croconaw's the only Pokemon still standing. kakariko.jpg|Link has been comatose in Kakariko and hasn't woken up since... lakehyliagrave.jpg|At Lake Hylia, Link mourns over his mother's grave. market.jpg|Link awakens after seven years and finds himself in a ReDead swarm with Nidoqueen and Nidorino. lavapit.jpg|Link witnessed Charmeleon's evolution after he was knocked into a lava pool by enemies. morpha.jpg|Link gets constricted severely by Morpha while the Water-Types desperately try to make him break free. sacredforest.jpg|Young Link finds himself in the Sacred Forest Meadow where Saria and the Forest Pokemon dwell. spirittemple2.jpg|Young Link teams up with the Electric and Psychic Pokemon at the Spirit Temple. spirittemple.jpg|As Adult Link, he teams up with some Psychic and Electric Pokemon at the Spirit Temple with a couple special guests. watertemple.jpg|Link in a Zora Tunic finds himself with comrades at the nefarious Water Temple. rescue.jpg|Link slipped from one of the skinny corridors at the Fire Temple, but was saved and is now riding a Moltres! Moblinambush.jpg|Link in the middle of a Moblin ambush Firetemple.jpg|Link in his Goron Tunic teams up with Fire, Rock and Ground-Types at the Fire Temple. Volvagiabattle.jpg|Link valiantly fights Volvagia wirh Charizard, Aerodactyl and Moltres. SparringPartners.jpg|Link and his three sparring partners, Sneasel, Scizor, and Kabutops. Sadly he lost to the latter. Better luck next time. Phantomganon.jpg|With his bow drawn, Link looks to the west as he gathers with Zelda II, Meganium and Venusaur and prepare for Phantom Ganon's correct emergence from the paintings. BoleroofFire.jpg|Link wearing the Goron tunic as he plays the Bolero of Fire on his Ocarina goodnightlink.jpg|Link sleeps inside the late Dampe's shed w/ Navi, Zelda II, and Houndour ZeldaIIsick.jpg|Link's discouraged as he laments over the moment he was comatose by that fatal Shadow Beast; he reluctantly forces himself to awaken the last Sage to save Zelda II and Hyrule. Will he help cure her? Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:Husband and Wife Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Action Hero Category:Swordsmen Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Archers Category:Bombers Category:Teleporters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuuki Kaji Category:Monster hunter Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Animated characters Category:Villain's Crush Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Breakout Characters Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Gym Leaders Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Handsome Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Reincarnations Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Musicians Category:Time Travelers Category:Horse Riders Category:Werewolves Category:Loners Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Chain Wielders Category:Agile Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Nicest Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Masked Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Young Adults Category:Kid Heroes Category:Child Prodigies Category:Hero's Crush Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters in Legend of the Clashing Sisters